A New Dimension
by MarcelineFan
Summary: After a strange encounter with a mysterious crystal, Wander and Sylvia are thrown into an alternate dimension...with genderbent versions of themselves! With the help of their genderbent selves, can the duo escape back to their dimension before the space-time continuum falls apart? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Crystal

**I am ****_so _****sorry that I haven't been submitting anything. But I have three ****_very _****good reasons for it:**

**1) My keyboard crashed, so now I have to use the on-screen keyboard (until our laptop is connected to the internet)**

**2) I have school (middle school is a ****_lot _****harder than you think) and church and family visits**

**3) I haven't had a decent idea that I can stick with (I've already deleted ****_two _****stories)**

**But now I'm back with a story with the newest Disney Channel series (and my newest obsession), Wander Over Yonder! So sit back, grab a soda, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Crystal

It was a peaceful night on the distant planet of Uberia. Tiny flickering stars dotted the sky, as well as the occassional swirl of stardust in the far distance. One would think that it would be the perfect night to slip into a sleeping bag and doze off at a campsite. Which was exactly what a certain orange-haired creature and his trusty steed/caretaker were doing at that moment.

Wander, the famous star nomad who travelled the universe with his close zbornak friend, Sylvia, lay comfortably in his large green hat/sleeping bag, gazing with awe at the sight above him. Sylvia had set up camp in the forest of the planet, which was filled with the snow-covered pine trees that it was known for. Even with the cool, but not freezng climate, Wander's fur coat kept him warm.

The wave of warmth that emerged from his fur eventually caused him to close his eyes and slowly slip into a calm slumber. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring..._

About an hour later, Wander was shaken awake by a sudden burst of cold air. He shivered slightly and blinked his eyes open. As soon as he sat up, he had to shade his eyes, because a blinding white light was emitting from a small distance.

"What in the world..." His voice trailed off as he slipped his hat on and started stepping closer to the light.

A couple of minutes later, Sylvia, still laying in her slumber, stirred and grumbled faintly. After some moments spent moving uncomfortably, she growled and shot up like a bullet. A highly irritated look was plastered on her face.

"Why on Uberia is it so flarging COLD!?" she shouted angrily. But she stopped her anger and noticed two strange things about her surrondings. The first thing she noticed was the blinding light shining in the distance. The second, more important thing was that Wander was nowhere to be seen.

That observation sent an instinctive rush of panic through her mind. Usually, she wouldn't worry too much about him, since he was pretty much adapted to these kind of situations. But she felt that something was about to happen, and she did not want to take any chances.

Sylvia automatically guessed that he would head towards the light, considering his naive curiosity. So, she darted towards it, expertly dodging the constant tree trunks and bushes in her way.

Many obstacles later, she parted a large bush to see the source of the light. The actual source seemed to be hidden inside of a large cavern, where Sylvia saw a shadow moving around. Cautiously, the zbornak emerged from the bush and made her way towards the opening.

"Wander, you in here...?" she barely mumbled as she walked further into the cavern. She was instantly relieved when she saw the familiar star nomad deeply observing the light source. He finally seemed to notice her presence and smiled in delight.

"Hey, Syl," Wander called excitedly. "Come see this thing I found. It's amazing!"

Reluctantly, Sylvia obeyed her friend and walked towards the source. Upon closer inspection, her eyebrows went up and her jaws opened widely. Standing before the duo was a white column holding a clear, floating bubble. Inside of the bubble was a floating crystal that seemed to be different colors of the rainbow, shining a ray of light towards the cavern opening.

"...Wow...that _is_ amazing..." she muttered in awe.

"What do you think it is?" the orange-haired creature asked while pressing his face towards the crystal.

"I don't know," the zbornak replied. "But what I _do_ know is that we probably shouldn't tou-"

_Pop!_

The noise made Sylvia open her previously closed eyes and look down. She darted her eyes to the place where the bubble was supposed to be, only to see an empty column, and then to Wander, who was holding the crystal in his hand. At that moment he was staring at the crystal with large, twinkly eyes.

"It's so _sparkly_..." he mumbled in amazement. Sylvia frantically clutched her hands to her hand with a look of panic.

"Wander! What have you done!?" she yelled as a beam of light shot up and formed a rainbow bubble around them. The bubble shook vigorously and started spinning at a rapid speed.

"W-What's happenin-in-ing!?" Sylvia stuttered as she and her partner started stumbling and spinning in every direction. As the bubble kept spinning, she felt a nauseating dizziness. She swayed side-to-side with her eyes half-closed and finally collapsed with a thud.

"S...Sylvia..." Wander also felt the dizziness as he swayed. His vision became very blurry, and the last thing he felt was the presence of the crystal disappear before he collapsed, and everything went black...

* * *

**What's gonna happen to our favorite space travelers? Only one way to find out.**

**Okay, that's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it, and please review! Chapter 2 is on its way!**


	2. New Places

**Okay, I know it has been...**_**some **_**time since I posted Chapter 1, but that's only because I had a major case of Writer's Block.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the (mostly) positive reviews! Really appreciate your honesty.**

**It seems that I have also forgotten to put the oh-so-important disclaimer in Chapter 1, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wander Over Yonder (sadly). The show and its characters belong to Craig McCracken and Disney Channel.**

**(Note: I will _not _use the disclaimer in every chapter, just so you know.)**

**Now that the Writer's Block is gone, it's time for Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Places

Wander's eyes fluttered open, only to be closed again by reflex because of a bright yellow light. He sat up slowly, eyes still closed as he rubbed his soft tufts of hair on his head. Realizing that his precious green headwear was no longer in its place, he slightly tensed up and looked around him, eyes only half-open as he searched for it. He relaxed when he saw it laying at the side of him in the golden grass. He grabbed the brim of the object and placed it gently on his head. He looked to his other side to spot Sylvia, laying unconscious on her side, facing away from him.

Concerned, the furry creature crawled over to her side and shook her steadily. Usually, that simple action would wake her up in a few seconds, but unfortunately, she didn't move. He took a minute to looked her over. She didn't seem to have any visual bruises or wounds, and her chest rose up and down normally.

Wander quietly made his way around the body and stopped to examine Sylvia's face. Her mouth hung open loosely and a miniature puddle of drool gathered on the ground. A quiet snoring sound erupted from her throat. Even though he knew that she was sleeping peacefully - and probably wanted to stay that way - he also knew that she had to be woken up. So, he placed his hands on each side of her snout and repeatedly patted it in a gentle fashion.

"_Syyyyllll_via..." he sang. "Wake _uuuuup_, _Syyyylllll_viaa..."

The said creature blinked her eyes profusely. "Who-za wha..." Sylvia leisurely sat up and stretched her muscles. After a brief yawn, she smacked and looked at Wander casually. "Oh, hey, Wan'," she said nonchalantly. "What's happenin'?" Wander put his hands on his hips and cocked his head with an eyebrow raised while staring directly at the seemingly unfazed zbornak. _Apparently she's gone briefly loopy after that crystal thingy incident_, he thought to himself.

"Uh, _Sylvia_," he began, clearly surprised at her laid-back demeanor. "what's _happenin'_ is that the weird crystal thingy sent us to some far-off planet! Don't go loopy on me now."

Sylvia's lazy expression dropped like a fly, and instead was replaced with a look of shock as she recalled earlier events. She twisted her head around to get a better look of her surroundings.

Shining golden grass swayed in a gentle breeze as a bright yellow sun radiated high in the orange sky. Scattered around the empty field were the occassional red maple trees, where large black birds seemed to fly in and out of every now and them. Wander watched in fascination as a tiny group of onyx-colored butterflies fluttered past him. The small creatures swarmed around Sylvia's face and even her mouth, but she shooed them away.

"Well, this is just _awesome_," Sylvia stated sarcastically. "I can't even go to sleep without being randomly teleported to a distant planet." Suddenly her eyes lit up as something came across her mind. "Wander, do you still have that crystal?"

Wander pushed his hands into his fur pockets, only to come out empty-handed. Then he pulled his hat/sleeping bag/travel bag off of his head and searched its contents. "Nope, no crystal thingy here." He placed his headwear back in its place and used a hand to stroke his chin. "Hm...come to think of it, I think it went missin' just before we got here."

Sylvia sighed. "Great. We'll just have to use the orbble juice." Wander paused and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "_Well..._" She looked at him suspiciously. "Wander? What did you do?"

He looked up at her with a guilty expression. "I _may have_ possibly sort of...lost it in the river back at the campsite. It was an _accident_, with the wand and the bottle and the water...long story short, the darn current was just too fast and, well, it flew out . So-_rry_." Sylvia sighed again, obviously aggravated by the news.

"_Seriously_? That stuff was worth nine gold pieces per _bottle_!" Wander was instantly relieved when she stopped herself and took a deep breath to calm herself down. He hated to see his best friend so frazzled, especially when it was his fault.

"Okay, okay. We just need to find someone to give us directions to the nearest town," Sylvia explained. Wander nodded.

"Seems easy enough," he said agreeably. "But how are we gonna do that?"

_Zap!_

As if on cue, the loud crackle erupted from somewhere in the distance. Sylvia jumped a little as the ground beneath them started to vibrate from the force of the sound. "What the heck was that?" she shouted, slightly startled. Wander looked around the area to find the source of the disturbance. He suddenly gasped and pointed northeast.

"Look! Over there!" he exclaimed. Sylvia looked in the direction that his furry finger was pointing just in time to see an electrifying green light flash repeatedly in the distance. Loud commotion and an devious cackle seemed to accompany the zaps every now and then. Wander looked up at Sylvia with strong curiosity showing in his sky blue eyes. "Should we check it out?" he asked.

Sylvia stared at the area where the lights flashed with her onyx eyes hesitantly, then turned to Wander. "Okay. Hop on and stay close."

Wander obediently jumped on top of his friend's back, and she trotted towards their target. As the pair got closer to the area, the voices became more audible. Two of the voices sounded female, while only one sounded male. Once they finally arrived at their destination, the pair hid behind a conveniently-placed red maple tree and took a look at what was happening.

Three figures were in the middle of a battle in a clearing with singed grass and a couple of trees that seemed to have been pulled straight from their trunks. A tall black figure cackled in an evil female voice while attempting to shoot green lightning bolts at her moving targets. The other two figures, one blue and the other a dark orange, hid behind a large fallen tree, with the taller blue one shooting a blaster at the figure shooting the lasers. The large white blasts seemed to only temporarily stun the black figure, as she reflected most of the energy with a small green force field. Wander bit his fingernails nervously and looked up at Sylvia with burrowed eyebrows.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not now," Sylvia replied, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Just stay down and - "

_BOOM!_

Wander and Sylvia looked towards the fight, surprised by the ear-splitting explosion. They could see that the tree trunk that the strangers had been hiding behind was split in half and smoking. The two strangers themselves seemed to have flown back a far distance, as they were many feet from their original position. The tall black figure hovered over them, sparking green balls of energy growing in her hands. Wander clutched the sides of his hat tightly and bit his bottom lip.

"Can we help them _now_!?" he whisper-screamed, visibly anxious.

Sylvia sighed for the third time. "Fine. But let me do the talking. And give me the camera, while you're at it."

The tall black figure looked down at the two bodies laying half-conscious before her. The two energy balls in her hands merged into a giant crackling orb above her head. An evil grin appeared on her white face. "You're _mine _now..." she muttered in a low, malignant tone. However, just as she was about to release the deadly orb hovering above her, a loud voice erupted from behind. "Hey, you!" The figure turned her head swiftly to see Sylvia standing with her hands behind her back and Wander standing next to her.

"You better put that orb down right now if you know what's good for ya!" Sylvia yelled fearlessly.

The figure turned her full body around, balancing the orb in one hand and the other on her slightly curved side. "Oh, and what are _you_ going to do if I don't?" she asked rhetorically.

The tall, menacing figure had on a familiar long black cape with medium-length sleeves, blood red ooze-like decals. Long green hair hung down to her chest, covering one of her glowing green eyes. She had yellow fingerless gloves on her hands that matched her big yellow lightning bolt dangle earrings. While her wide, creepy grin would make most people feel a cold shiver down their spine, Sylvia didn't seemed nervous at all, still standing like a statue with a smirk on her face.

"_Oh_, I'll show ya what I'm gonna do alright!" Sylvia slowly pulled her hands out from behind her back to reveal...a small camera. The woman only held her free hand to her stomach tightly and laughed uncontrollably.

"_Ooh_, a camera! I'm _sooo _scared!" she said jokingly. "What are you going to do, _snap _me to death?"

Sylvia held the camera to her eye and aimed straight at the woman's face. "Say 'cheese', Skull Face!" The woman looked at Sylvia with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

_Snap!_

"AAGH! MY EYES!" A bright flash of light from the device nearly blinded the woman as she staggered backwards in her black-and-white knee-high boots. Unfortunately, part of the split tree trunk sat behind her heels, causing her to trip and fall on her back with a loud thud. Seeing this as a distraction, Sylvia grabbed Wander and practically dragged him towards the bodies lying only a few feet away. They were obviously unconscious, but Wander quickly checked their wrists for a pulse.

"They're still alive!" he concluded from the action. Sylvia glanced hurriedly at the fallen woman behind them and back at Wander.

"That's great," she said, "but if you wanna save them, then _please _don't take all day! Get the smaller one; I'll grab the other one!" He obeyed her orders and reached for the small figure while Sylvia lifted the bigger one onto her back.

Sylvia's figure looked like another zbornak, with blue skin slighly darker than hers, shorter red hair, and a dark red carpet-like saddle on its back. But when Wander carried his figure, he felt a sense of familiarity as he noted her appearance. The figure was obviously a girl, with her back-length darker orange hair flowing towards the ground and long white socks with dark blue mary-janes on her feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large bright green hat with a black band and a shiny golden star lying on the ground. Assuming it was the girl's, he picked it up and gently placed it on her head. He stared at the girl intensely as the feeling grew stronger.

_That's strange..._, he thought curiously. _This girl looks almost...just like me..._

"Uh, _Wander_, if you aren't too busy staring, I would suggest you _hurry it up_!"

Wander's trance was broken by the sound of Sylvia's impatient voice. He looked up and noticed her nodding her head towards the woman. He followed the direction of her nod to see the body slowly lifting her head. He turned towards Sylvia and nodded.

"Right. Let's get outta here!" He swiftly climbed onto the vacant spot on Sylvia's back, the girl laying securely in front of him. He held onto the reins for dear life as Sylvia galloped away, her pace slowed considerably from the extra weight. The woman that nearly obliterated the strangers was on her knees, watching them ride off into the horizon and angrily shook her fist.

"Yeah, you _better _run!" she yelled ruefully. "You haven't seen the last of _me..._"

Her voice faded away as the group covered more and more distance. But as Wander stared at the girl once more, he hadn't even heard the loud shout. There seemed to only be one thought on his mind.

_Who is she?_

* * *

**This chapter might rise some questions, such as...**

**Why did the crystal teleport Wander and Sylvia to another planet?**

**Why was the (familiar) evil woman trying to destroy the strangers?**

**Why does the girl look like Wander?**

**Well, all of these questions and possibly more will be answered in Chapter 3! Until then, please REVIEW! :)**

**(P.S. Was this chapter too descriptive? I think it was...)**


	3. Old Stories and New Friends

**It's about time! After a long time spent slackin' off on AND (the abbrevition for '****A New Dimension'), Chapter 3 is _finally_ up! ********It might seem kinda short, but that doesn't mean it's low-quality! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Stories and New Friends

"Okay, Wander. I want you to know this now. This is the first and _last _time I'm letting you keep random strangers as refugees. Got it?"

Wander looked down from the dark purple night sky filled with stars over to Sylvia, who sat leaning against a maple tree with her hands behind her head. The bright camp fire lit up the dark atmosphere enough for him to see her face. She looked relaxed, but he could sense a small hint of annoyance when he glimpsed into her eyes. After the events that had occurred that day, he didn't blame her.

Wander and Sylvia had stopped running ever since the incident with the familiar-looking wizard woman and started searching for a populated civilization. Some hours after they started their trek, they began growing tired and hungry. Sylvia, who was basically carrying everyone, practically begged Wander to stop and find a place to rest. Even though he wanted to find help for the two slightly bruised bodies that they had rescued, he reluctantly agreed to her plea. Fortunately, they happened to stop near a forest of red maple trees and decided to find a place to set up camp. Eventually, they found a very small but comfortable clearing to sleep in. Wander used an emergency first aid kit that he always brought with him to treat the minor wounds of the strangers, and they were since then sleeping comfortably under a blanket.

"I got it, Syl," he assured his friend, a tiny smile forming on his lips. "'Ya don't have to tell me again." After a moment of silence, there was a soft rustling sound coming from behind Wander. The two friends snapped their heads in that direction almost immediately. Their looks of anticipation turned into relief when they saw that it was only the orange-redheaded girl rising from her slumber and stretching her arms. She opened her eyes, revealing big deep sky blue irises, and smiled innocently.

"Hiya." Her voice sounded like a Southern belle-type. Sylvia blinked in confusion. "...Hi?"

After another moment of silence and the girl darting her eyes back and forth between the two, she spoke up again.

"What are your names?" Before Sylvia could say anything, Wander smiled and decided to answer her question.

"Hi, I'm Wander! That's my best pal, Sylvia!" he said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"I'm Wanda," she responded just as cheerful. "My buddy Sylvester here is kinda snoozin' at the moment. He doesn't like to be woken up."

"I know what you mean," Wander commented understandably, thinking about Sylvia's equal dislike for being woken up.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I thank ya," Wanda said gratefully. "You really saved our behinds back there."

"It was no problem," Wander insisted, not noticing Sylvia's eyebrow raised exaggeratedly. "That's what we do. Speaking of that little incident, who _was _that lady anyways?"

"Oh, that was just Lady Hater," Wanda responded nonchalantly. "It seems like she doesn't want me around for some reason. She's not all that bad, though. She can just be kinda agressive sometimes."

"Hey, I have a friend like that!" Wander said excitedly. "His name is Lord Hater. We hang out every now and then. He even let me on his ship!" Sylvia grumbled angrily at the mention of Lord Hater.

"So, how did y'all get on this fine planet of Sideron?" Wanda asked curiously, now sitting cross-legged.

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain..." Wander began uncertainly. "See, at first we were in a forest on this planet called Uberia and snoozin' a spell, then I saw this light from a far distance, then I followed it, then I found this sparkly little crystal thingy in a bubble in a cave, then Sylvia came, then I popped the bubble and grabbed the crystal thingy, then there were these colors - "

"Wait." Wander paused to look at Wanda in confusion. "Did you say you found a _crystal _in a cave?"

"Yeah...why?" he responded hesitantly.

"Well, Sylvester told me this old story about a crystal in a cave..." Wander's face brightened in excitement.

"Great, story time!" He folded his legs together and leaned in to listen. Sylvia sat on the sidelines, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Wanda began. "So, once upon a time, some centuries ago, there was a group of people called the_ Universal Guardians_. They guarded over the universe in its early stages, like after The Great Big Bang. One day, the Guardians looked at the universe and decided to split it up into different sections to make it more organized. They started with galaxies and kept going, until they decided to put each of these parts in their own special place and called these places _dimensions_. Once they were finished with their work, they felt that it needed something extra. So, they decided to give each dimension a special object. These objects were small crystal-like gems called _Dimensional Crystals_. Each of these Crystals gave whoever used it the ability to travel to different dimensions in different parts of the universe. But, after realizing that the power of the Crystals could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, they hid each of them on one planet per dimension. The only way that the Crystals could be used was when they all revealed themselves. But to take extra safety steps, the Crystals only revealed themselves for two months and hid themselves again when time was up. Not only that, but the crystals only revealed themselves to certain people. Some stay the story is just a myth, but I believe that it's true."

Wander sat in silence for a few moments. "That's...a_mazing_! Do you really believe that the Crystals are real?" Wanda nodded her head.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?" she replied as if it were obvious. "I mean, you said you got here from a crystal thing, right? Then it _has_ to be true!"

"Hmmm...you're right!" Wander agreed, then his face suddenly looked perplexed. "But wait...if those Crystals _are_ real...then you must be the me of this dimension..."

Wanda tapped a finger on her chin and pondered the thought. "Maybe I am...so that would mean that you would have to get back to your own dimension before it's too late..." Wander looked at her curiously.

"What do ya mean by that?" he asked. Wanda's eyebrows shot up at his question. "Oh, well, you see, if you stay in one dimension for too long, say two weeks or so, and you belong to another one, the universe will become unstable and it will fall apart." Wander gasped in horror and Sylvia's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no! Not the universe!" he exclaimed. "We gotta find that Crystal before it's too late! But I don't know where any Crystals are. Do you?" Wanda smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yeah, and lucky for us, the crystal is right here on this planet!" She shot her arms up high and spread them wide. Wander's signature grin spread across his face.

"That's great! We should start lookin' tomorrow," he declared and yawned sleepily. "For now, we need all the rest we can get." He nestled into his hat and closed his eyes. "G'night!"

Wanda crawled back under the blanket and pulled her own hat over her body. "G'night to you, too!"

Sylvia, being the only one still awake, grumbled to herself. "Things couldn't get any worse than this..." She eventually crawled under her quilt and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**So there you have it, Chapter 3! In Chapter 4, Sylvester is _properly _introduced, and our newly-formed quartet starts their journey to find the Dimensional Crystal! Stay tuned, and please, REVIEW!**


End file.
